


A Night to Remember

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Dinner, F/M, First Dates, Movie Night, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You go on your first date with Mark





	A Night to Remember

You were running around your house like a chicken with your head cut off, you were checking yourself in the mirror like every five minutes. You were having your first date with Mark since you met at Pax East a few weeks ago and you couldn’t keep your hands off each other. Mark asked when you got back to LA if you would like to go on a date with him. Of course you said yes and tonight was that night. 

It was nine and your doorbell rang, you answer it and its Mark wearing a nice button down shirt and black jeans and holding a bouquet of flowers (insert your favorite flowers here). “Oh Mark their beautiful “I knew you would like them, I know there your favorite and may I say you look wonderful tonight.” 

You were wearing a nice yellow dress with a pearl necklace and high heels but you are bringing your flats to wear during the movie. Mark looks at his phone “well I’m starving, let’s go get some food.” “Okay” you said and you both walk to Mark’s car. “Wait I have to get something.” You run back into your apartment and grabs your copy of your favorite CD. You run back outside and into the car and holds it up to Mark. 

“Can we listen to this on the way?” “Sure, I don’t mind I’m not a music guy but I’m always up to trying something new.” You smile and turns on the CD player and puts in the CD and Mark taps his fingers on the steering wheel and smiles “this is catchy.” You smile and you both sing along to the song. 

You go to a really nice restaurant an thank goodness there was no fans around, Mark didn’t want to be bothered tonight and not many of his viewers knew that you and Mark were dating, he was keeping it a serect. So dinner was great and after that you changed into more comfy clothes and you made your way to the movies. 

After all that you were pooped so you went and got some ice cream and it was close to midnight when you got done. “Are you tired Y/N?” “No” “Well let’s go back to my place then and watch a movie or something? You can stay the night to Mark, I don’t want you driving out this late.” “Okay” he said and you drove this time, as you knew the way better then Mark. 

They got back to you’re place and you both took a shower and got comfy. You gave Mark a big T-shirt of yours and some sweatpants to lounge around in while you wore some silky pj’s. You grabbed a blanket and some pillows and you both cuddled up on the couch and found a random movie to watch on netflix. 

It was close to two in the morning when you fell asleep on Mark’s chest lulled by the slow beat of his heartbeat. Mark stirred in his sleep and woke up and saw that he and you were still on the couch. It was three in the morning and he gently woke you up. “Hey Y/N let’s head to bed I don’t want to sleep on the couch.” 

You just nodded in your sleep and Mark picked you up and you kept your head on his shoulder and he laid you down in the bed and he got in next to you and flicked off the lamp. You reclaimed your place on Mark’s chest and fell back asleep. 

The end.


End file.
